mkwii_ttsfandomcom-20200214-history
GCN Waluigi Stadium
' GCN Waluigi Stadium' is the last course in the Banana Cup in the Retro Tracks. Due to the amount of bumps and strategies, it is considered one of the hardest tracks in the game. Its course abbreviation is rWS. Character and vehicle combinations GCN Waluigi Stadium is a track where you can use multiple character and vehicle combinations, but the most recommended are Funky Kong and the Bowser Bike/Flame Runner, and Daisy and the Mach Bike: Funky Kong and the Bowser Bike/Flame Runner (recommended for experienced players) This is the fastest combination on this track (non TAS), but also the hardest to control. Due to the Bowser Bike/Flame Runner's drift, some turns are actually hard, especially when you take a tight line before the two last turns. The world record uses this choice of character and vehicle. Daisy and the Mach Bike (recommended for beginners) This is the best choice for beginners, or those who are new to this track. The Mach Bike has a tighter drift that makes it far easier to control most turns, and to take a tight line towards the halfpipe. Strategies As said earlier, this track has multiple strategies that makes it one of the hardest tracks to play. One of the first strategies is the low jump after the 1st ramp. This kind of low jump is difficult to perform at world record level (front flip trick), because if performed badly, it can cause extra air, which slows you down by quite a lot (0.5 - 0.6). If you fail at wheeling and you get on a wall; it's suggested to do a backflip with a drift for beginners, way easier to do, but obviously, you lose time (0.1-0.2) The second strategy is the halfpipe, so see above. The third and last strategy is the final ramp before the startline. This is a strategy that is very unknown, since people don't try it much, or even know it; this consists in doing a small jump and drift at the last boostpad, if it is performed well you will spend less time in the air and land in a perfect wheelie, which will save time. There are two variants: Mach Bike: The jump is a little bit higher, but the landing is easier. Bowser Bike/Flame Runner: This bike's low jump is lower, but the landing is slightly harder. It's recommended to do a small drift while landing to get a perfect landing, gaining extra speed. Advanced Strategies Many do not know that you can save a lot of time by entering the halfpipe correctly. Wheelying and jumping onto the zipper can save up to 0.6 seconds each lap. However, if you do not make it correctly, you will lose some time. This picture (click for full size) shows you how to drift to get a perfect halfpipe; a perfect halfpipe is 0.3 seconds faster than a "decent" halfpipe. A wheelie after making the halfpipe entry is very risky and does not save much (0.05x max). The perfect place to begin to drift is at the center of the road, because it helps you imagine how you have to drift, the second picture (click for full size) shows you where and when you must start to drift. Flap Category:Course strategies Category:Banana cup